Cheerleading Uniforms And Riku
by The Night Owl is Addicted
Summary: Kamiya Taiga has a lot of reasons for visiting Kaitani Riku as often as he does. And his favorite would have to be seeing Seibu's cheerleaders. Riku x Kamiya oneshot.


Gelly: More fics. Yay. Partly inspired by the cheerleading clothes changing thing in the Eyeshield 21 dressing room in LJ. Actually, one of the RikuxKamiya threads there. Don't sue me, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

xXx

Kamiya Taiga enjoyed going all the way to Tokyo just to watch his boyfriend practice. He didn't mind the time it took to travel, nor did he mind the expenses. It was worth it, he argued. After all, those were nothing compared to seeing his Riku train so hard, watching him whizz by with his incredible speed, getting better and better with every dash he starts. Of course, Taiga attributed Riku's improvement to his fabulous coaching, which he does without Riku knowing. He's just that good.

Oh, but that's not the only reason. That's right. For Taiga, there were more advantages than disadvantages in visiting the smaller boy. Little things that make him appreciate what they have when they're together. Sweet of him, right? He thinks so, too.

Anyway. There were Riku's reactions, for one thing. Shocked, annoyed, ecstatic- all of them so adorable and cute to witness. Sometimes, on special occasions, Taiga might even witness those expressions that only he has the opportunity to see. He feels mighty special every time that happens.

He can take Riku's own personality into the matter, too. The smaller boy understands that his boyfriend took quite a lot of his precious time and money just to see him. Riku couldn't possibly not entertain him after sacrificing that much just to keep their relationship going. Of course not.

That meant every time Taiga went out of his way, he was sure that his efforts won't be wasted. There will always be something waiting for him. Riku can't possibly say 'no' to a quick date. Nor can he say otherwise when Taiga asks to stay over once it was already too late to go back home. Taiga _loved_ having those sleepovers. They were always so…_ eventful_.

Another thing that he liked about visiting Riku was the cheerleaders that wore those cute uniforms. Ah, but Taiga regretted telling that to Riku without completely elaborating.

Never again does he want to experience those lonely, Riku-less weeks.

xXx

Back then, Seibu, even when there weren't any actual matches, always had their cheerleaders to (what else?) cheer for them. Taiga remembered Riku telling him that their coach said that it was for boosting their morale… or something like that. So, always, the cheerleaders were by the sidelines, shouting out their cheers.

Always, that is, until Riku stormed into their coach's office one morning, _demanding_ that the cheerleaders to be present only during actual matches. They were distracting, he reasoned, and they weren't really needed during practice.

The outburst all started with an off-hand comment by Taiga about how cute the girls looked when wearing those cheerleader uniforms.

He was fully expecting Riku to agree with him about the costumes, but _no_. For some reason, Riku gave him this scary glare (Not that Taiga was scared of it. It was just a _tiny_ bit intimidating, is all). He was about to ask what was wrong when Riku left without a word.

The following day, Riku ignored him. The same thing happened the next day, and the next, and the next… Taiga tried approaching Riku, but he found out that the smaller knew how to avoid people. That was one of the times that Taiga cursed his boyfriend's speed. He couldn't even catch him when they met on the road.

He was freaking out. Wait, no. He was too cool to be 'freaking out'… Ah! He was mildly distressed with what was going on. Yes, that was it. He was _mildly distressed. _Riku refused to see him and he didn't understand why. What did he do to receive this kind of treatment from Riku?! What is something he said?

Maybe he did say something. And it must've been something really wrong to have Anezaki and Eyeshield talk to him in person. Who knew Deimon's manager was so scar- (cough) _intimidating_ with her broom?

The 'Talk' that they had was long (and boring, if you asked Taiga), but at least he understood one thing. Riku was angry when Taiga made that comment about the cheerleaders. Oh, but listen to this, that also meant that Riku wasjealous_. Riku. Jealous._

How priceless was that?

Anyway, now that he knew what was wrong, he needed to explain _fast_. He couldn't possibly let Riku feel lonely anymore! Poor Riku, it must have been so hard for him without Taiga by his side.

He also needed to explain everything to Anezaki and Eyeshield, now that he thought about it. He casually told them that Riku just misunderstood what he was trying to say. And after that certain discussion that left Riku's 'siblings' blushing red as a tomato, he told the two of his 'making up' plan.

He will be visiting Riku's house and he needed them to make sure that he'll stay there. But first, he had to get something from Seibu, so they'd have to distract him for about less than an hour. They can leave once Riku's fine with being alone with Taiga. Then, they'll have a 'Talk' of their own… And maybe even something more fun after that.

xXx

Needless to say, as Taiga stood on Seibu's football bleachers, getting ready to cheer for Riku as he played a practice match with the rest of his own team, the plan went well. And while it didn't happen exactly as how Taiga wanted it to, the ending that he had hoped for was still satisfied, so who was he to complain?

"What do you think you're doing?" Riku asked, he didn't bother hiding his shocked expression as he came dashing straight towards Taiga just as the taller boy was about to shout a chant.

"Cheering for you, what else?" Taiga replied with a huge grin.

"_Why?_" Riku's voice was sounding strained.

Taiga placed his hands on his hips. "Why not? Can't I cheer for my own boyfriend?"

The smaller boy face palmed. "I don't mind that. What I do mind is you wearing _that_ outfit out _here_," he said, pointing at the clothes Taiga was wearing.

"This?" Taiga twirled, giving Riku a full view of the outfit. "But I thought we already agreed that Seibu's cheerleading uniform was cute! I told you that the last time we had a 'Talk' and I wanted you to wear it 'coz you'd look even cuter, but you didn't want to so I ended up wearing it instead. Didn't you say that you liked it better that way?!"

"Riku!! Get that boy out of here, gan gan! He's disrupting practice!" The coach shouted from his place while continuously firing his gun. Riku would bet that Kid, who was standing beside the coach, was also saying how troublesome this whole thing was.

Riku sighed. "I did. But that's not the point. Everyone's staring, the coach is firing more rounds than he used to, and… Aren't you cold wearing that outside?"

"I'm fine. But since your coach wants me to go, I'll go. But I'm not leaving without you." Taiga pouted.

"Fine, fine. I'll ask the coach to let me leave early for today," Riku conceded, understanding that Taiga wouldn't agree otherwise.

"And you have to wear this when we get home, too."

That left Riku silent.

"Well?" Taiga asked again.

"RIKU!" Seibu's coach shouted.

He still looked hesitant, but soon he gave up. "_Fine, _I'll wear the stupiduniform."

"Whoo!" Taiga grabbed Riku's arm. "Let's get changed! You can tell your coach that you're leaving after we get dressed."

Kamiya Taiga enjoyed going all the way to Tokyo just to watch his boyfriend practice. He didn't mind the time it took to travel, nor did he mind the expenses. For him, there were more advantages than disadvantages in visiting the smaller boy. He gets to see Riku's adorable expressions. His visits were never fruitless. And who could ever forget seeing Seibu's cheerleaders? Yes, it was certainly worth it if gets have Riku as his own personal cheerleader, uniform and all.


End file.
